JAEJOONG WEAKNESS
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah teman sekolah dan juga teman semasa kecil. Jaejoong memiliki titik kelemahan yaitu tahi lalat di pipi kirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho mengambil kesempatan akan kelemahan Jaejoong itu? YUNJAE/YAOI/HUMOR/OOC/NC/REMAKE FROM MANGA'S YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**JAEJONG WEAKNESS**

Author : Na U-Young

Main Cast : YUNJAE Couple

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Comedy, School life

Rate : T-M

Lenght : Chap 1 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

Summary : Jaejong dan Yunho adalah teman sekolah dan juga teman semasa kecil. Jaejong memiliki titik kelemahan yaitu tahi lalat di pipi kirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho mengambil kesempatan akan kelemahan Jaejong itu?

Disclaimer : FF ini terisnpirasi oleh salah satu author manga Itsuki Makoto. Cerita asli hanya milik sang author sensei. Dan castnya bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karna dari cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan karakter di manga yang asli tanpa ada maksud apapun. Dan Jaejong hanya milik Yunho !? *abaikan... hahaha...

**A/N : FF REMAKE KE-2! Kali ini dari author Itsuki Makoto sensei yang judul aslinya "Kaihatsu Muramura Mode" karna ini FF remake maka sebagian besar cerita hampir sama dengan Manga tersebut. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang di ubah, tambah, kurangi, dikembangkan lagi berdasarkan ide saya, serta disesuaikan dengan castnya "YUNJAE". Mian... karna kemalasan saya dalam membuat FF baru dan hobby saya membaca manga tiap hari &amp; menemukan manga ini. Maka dari itu saya berniat buat FF remake. Silahkan dinikmati saja... tehehehe...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**At Orion School**

DING

DONG...

TAP...

TAP...

Seorang namja tan berjalan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia sandarkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari bersiul menuju ke suatu ruangan kelas lainnya. Dan kemudian membuka pintu ruangan kelas yang ia kunjungi.

SRETT...

"Oooii... Jaejongiee...! Aku mau memfotokopi catatan bahasa inggris mu lagi ya... ehheehe..." dengan memasang wajah tanpa bersalah Yunho tersenyum santai menduduki bangku yang ada di depan Jaejong.

"..."

"Ayolah... Jae...!" Jaejong memasang wajah tidak suka akan kebiasaan buruk Yunho. Hanya mempout kan bibirnya mendengar celotehan namja tan ini.

"Lagi... kau bilang eoh? Ayo... sudah berapa kali kau memfotokopi catatanku dalam seminggu eoh?"

WHACK! SLAP!

Saking kesalnya Jaejong memukul mejanya dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat namun ditanggapi santai oleh Yunho yang hanya tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe..."

"Ini bukan hal yang harus ditertawa Yun... jawab aku!"

"Uhm... ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jaejongie..."

"Lalu, hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari ini hari rabu Jaejongie..."

"Bukankah selama ini kau meminjam buku ku setiap hari Yun!"

"Jaejongie... puing... puing... hehehe..."

"Aisshh...! Baiklah... jika yang kau pinjam berupa prints atau textbook itu masih bisa aku toleransi. Dan kau..." Jaejong kembali menujukkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Yunho masih dengan aura kemarahannya, dan melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Apaa yang kau pakai YUNHO! Apaa yang kau lupakan lagi hari ini... Ppaboo!"

"Ini... piyama Jae. Hehe... akupun berakhir dengan melupakan celana sekolah ku... hehe..."

"MWOYA! Perhatikan aku... Bagaimana seorang pria seumuran kau bisa melupakan celananya sendiri eoh? Dan apa ini... celana dengan pola kotak-kotak. Sangat memalukan Jung Yunho!" Jaejong menepuk jidatnya, dan meringis dengan kecerobohan yang dilakukan Yunho.

"By the way... ini kelas apa?" Tanya Jaejong lagi.

"Ini kelas B"

"Kau itu di kelas D yun! Pernah kah teman sekelasmu memberitahukan kalau ini kelas B eoh?"

"Tapi... aku lebih mengerti dengan jawaban dari soal-soal yang kau kerjakan Jae."

Jaejong menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmptt... masa bodo! Walaupun kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Terserah kau saja..."

TWICH...

TWICH...

"Kumohon Jaejongie..." Yunho menekan-nekan tahi lalat yang ada di pipi kiri Jaejong. Dan di usapnya perlahan.

DEG...

Jaejong terdiam membeku saat Yunho mengusap-usap tahi lalatnya. Yunho mengeluarkan smirk dan jurus andalannya dalam menaklukan namja cantiknya.

"Aa... aa! Aa... ah... aa... Nn... aa... aaaa... Yun... Ne... aah!" Tubuh Jaejong langsung begetar, tubuhnya langsung menggigil geli. Ia merasa ada getaran-getaran aneh tiap kali Yunho menggodanya. Hingga iapun merasa tubuhnya akan meleleh. Yunho menyentuh titik sensitifnya, titik kelemahan Kim Jaejong.

"Yay! Gumawo Jaejongie..." Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejong dan menatap senang dengan ekspresi horny nya Jaejong hingga air liur Jaejongpun ikut menetes.

"Huh!? Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? -_-!? "

"Ayolah... cepat... berikan padaku cepat!" Yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya memohon agar buku yang ingin ia pinjam cepat diberikan kepadanya dengan wajah kemenangan.

"Shiitt! Huaa... kenapa selalu seperti ini... huaa...!" Jaejong menangis karena merasa kalah dan akhirnya memberikan bukunya pada Yunho.

"Hahaa... seperti biasa... benar-benar amazing milik mu itu Jae..." Yunho dan Jaejong menolehkan wajahnya saat terdengar suara yang menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Apa sebutan yang cocok untuk mu yah akan tahi lalat mu.. uhmm... mungkin sebagai pengalih perhatian... kekeke"

"Salah Chun... itu adalah tombol dengan jawaban yang selalu YES!" Yunho meralat ucapan Yoochun sembari mencontek jawaban Jaejong ke bukunya.

"Ah...! begitukah?" Yoochun tertawa sambil memperhatikan tombol... ani... tahi lalat Jaejong dengan seksama.

"Jangan memberikan nama tahi lalat orang sembarangan... gaahhh!" Jaejong marah dan mengepalkan tangannya menatap ke arah teman-temannya Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Geez! Apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan make-up genetikal orang eoh?" Jaejong menutupi tahi lalatnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Praktis" Ujar Yoochun.

"Ani... menarik!" Ujar Yunho antusias yang masih fokus menulis.

"GRRRRRR!" Jaejong menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan jawaban teman-temannya.

"Tetapi, mengapa titik kelemahan mu hanya tahi lalat Jae? Apakah ada alasannya?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Uhm... itu..." Jaejong menundukkan wajahnya malu harus menjawab apa.

"Iya... mengapa bisa begitu Jae? Apakah tahi lalatmu sudah sensitif semenjak aku bertemu denganmu dulu?" Tanya Yunho yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejong.

"Ah... seperti itukah? Seperti yang aku pikirkan memang menarik." Ujar Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejong yang hanya dibalas dengan ke kikukannya.

"Aku sudah selesai...! Yaayy!" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya.

"Gumawo Jaejongie... sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan mentraktirmu membeli nikuman (bakpao kukus isi daging) setelah pulang sekolah. Kita pulang kerumah bersama ne...!" Yunho mengedipkan matanya kearah Jaejong dengan genit.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang kerumah sendiri dengan tenang." Tolak Jaejong dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

TWICH...

TWICH...

DEG...

"Aaa... ahh..." Tubuh Jaejong kembali bergetar saat Yunho menoel-noel tahi lalatnya lagi.

"Ayolah... Jaejongie... ayo pulang bersama. Jangan berbicara seperti itu..." Yunho masih terus menyentuh titik kelemahan Jaejong.

"Aaaa... aaaa... hiyaa... Ne... ki.. kitah pulang berasama... ahh..." Akhirnya Jaejong kembali menyetujui apa yang diminta Yunho. Dan Yunho menjauhkan tangannya saat mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, ia puas kali ini.

SREET...

SMACK!

POW! POW!

Jaejong yang kembali sadar langsung menghajar tubuh Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya. Sampai terlihat dua tanduk yang mengacung di kepala Jaejong. Ia benar-benar murka, Yunho selalu memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Jae... jae... tenang... guru akan segera datang..." Yoochun mencoba melerai pertengkaran Jaejong dan Yunho.

"Yak! Kaburr! Huaa..." Yunho langsung berlari keluar kelas karna ia takut akan amukan ganas Jaejong yang akan meremukan tubuhnya, walaupun Yunho memiliki tubuh yang kekar.

'Aku ingat akan penyebab dari titik kelemahanku...' Ujar Jaejong dalam hati dan mengusak rambutnya kesal.

**FLASH BACK**

'Ini memang singkat, ini terjadi saat aku mulai memasuki sekolah dasar'

STEP... STEP...

"Huuf... huff..."

Seorang anak kecil berlari tergesa-gesa di sebuah apartemen sederhana, sambil sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang. Takut apabila ia masih dikejar beberapa anak nakal yang iseng padanya.

"Ah... dibawah tangga saja... kajja..." Jaejong langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tangga dan duduk berjongkok sambil mengintip keadaan di depannya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini baik-baik saja kan? Mereka tidak akan menemukanku kan?" Ujar Jaejong meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia akan aman.

"Siapaaa?"

"Teman pengganggu dari kelasku... ngeri sekali... huuf..." Jeajong menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dengannya di belakang tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Ah... begitukah?" ujar orang itu lagi.

DEG...

"Huaa..." Jaejong terkejut saat mendapati anak kecil seumuran dengannya yang berbaring menyandarkan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dengan posisi miring. Anak yang terlihat aneh dengan topi kertas dan masih mengenakan baju piayama sembari membalikan buku entah apa sehingga terlihat sangat sok dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

"Well, sementara waktu santai saja disini oke? Yeah... selamat datang di wilayahku..." Ujar anak itu tersenyum.

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang ini berakting seperti papa di hari minggu?' Jaejong merasa aneh namun, sepertinya orang yang didepannya kini adalah orang yang baik.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku... Kim Jaejong... uhmm apa ini?" Jaejong penasaran dengan banyaknya makanan yang ada dilantai.

"Oh... Jaejongie ne...! Aku Jung Yunho... kau bisa memanggilku Yunho" Ujar Yunho sambil menuangkan teh ke gelas plastik yang akan diberikannya pada Jaejong sebagai tamunya istimewanya.

"Jaejongie... mengapa kau dikejar-kejar oleh anak pengganggu eoh?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya, mungkin kaupun akan membullyku..." Ujar Jaejong sambil memakan makanan yang ia pegang barusan.

"Aku tidak akan membully mu! Aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejong senang.

"Benar! Baca manga lebih menyenangkan..." Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia serius dengan ucapannya.

"Uhmm... ini..." Jaejong menunjukkan sesuatu di wajahnya.

"Huh?" Yunho tidak mengerti. Hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mereka bilang kalau tahi lalat ku ini aneh! Mereka bilang ukurannya besar dan seperti sampah sehingga mereka ingin melepaskannya dari wajahku...!" Jaejong memperlihatkan tahi lalatnya pada Yunho.

"Mereka mau melepaskannya? Bagaimana bisa?" Yunho mulai tertarik dengan yang di bicarakan Jaejong tentang tahi lalatnya yang unik.

"Mereka mencubit dan menariknya. Sangat sakit kau tahu!"

"Eeehh?" Yunho bingung hingga ia menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi kiri Jaejong yang terdapat tahi lalatnya. Ia pandangi dengan seksama.

SMOOCH...

"Hiyaa...!" Jaejong terkesiap saat Yunho mencium tahi lalatnya dengan tiba-tiba malah Yunho semakin gencar mencium dan menghisap tahi lalatnya.

THUNK...

POW...

Jaejong langsung memukul kepala Yunho karena Yunho terus mencium tahi lalatnya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberikan ciuman kecil saja, memberikan ciuman sangat menyenangkan... ehehhe..." Yunho mengeluarkan senyumannya yang terlihat mesum untuk seukuran anak kecil yang memang sangat tidak cocok.

"MWOYA!" Hiyaa... rasakan ini..."

POW...

THUNK...

PUNCH...

Jaejong kembali menyerang Yunho dengan pukulan brutalnya. Hingga tubuh Yunho terlempar keluar dari persembunyiaannya di bawah tangga.

"Huh... Jaejong bisa membuli orang?" Takjub anak-anak nakal yang tadinya membully Jaejong. Mereka terlihat ketakutan karna keganasan Jaejong memukuli seorang anak kecil sebaya Jaejong. Sejak saat itu, Jaejong tidak pernah lagi dibully.

**.**

**.**

"Ah... Jaejongie..."

TWICH...

TWICH...

Yunho menoel-noel tahi lalat Jaejong, namun Jaejong segera menepis tangan Yunho dipipinya. Dengan wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Atau lebih tepatnya merona.

'Sejak saat itu, Yunhopun berhenti menciumi tahi lalatku. Tapi ia malah hobby menyentuh-nyetuh tahi lalatku... saat Yunho menyentuhnya aku sering teringat akan ciuman itu dan jantungku tidak pernah berhenti berdegup kencang.'

**FLASH BACK OFF**

'Ah... memang benar, mungkin karena aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho sejak kejadian itu.' Namja cantik itu berjalan memasuki kelas Yunho dan mendapati teman semasa kecilnya tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Oi... Jung Yunho! Aku datang... bangun! Ayo ingat janjimu... Nikuman!"

DUK...

Jaejong mendaratkan pukulannya pada kepala Yunho. Ia heran mengapa Yunho selalu tertidur di jam sekolah hingga jam pulang pun ia tidak sadar.

"Huaa..." Yunho berteriak terkejut.

'Ketika aku mencoba menekan perasaanku pada Yunho. Tubuh dan tahi lalatku akan bereaksi aneh. Reaksi yang selalu tumbuh semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu, terutama belakangan ini. Jika hal ini diketahui oleh Yunho, ia pasti menganggapku aneh.' Ujar Jaejong dalam hati sambil mengusap tahi lalatnya.

"Ah... selamat pagi Jae... Kaay... ayo pulang." Jaejong hanya memutar matanya saat Yunho mengucapkan selamat pagi. Inikan sudah sore. Otak Yunho memang sudah rusak ujarnya membatin.

**.**

**.**

"Jae... apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku kerumahmu hari ini? Besokkan libur. Jadi tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Yunho sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejong di lorong sekolah.

"Tidak mau! Pulanglah cepat dan ganti celanamu..."

'Huh... padahal aku ingin kau datang kerumah Yun...' Jaejong merasa kecewa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Eeh... bukankah tidak masalah Jae? Ini kan mirip dengan celana sekolah!"

"Tidak mungkin mereka bisa berpikiran seperti itu ppaboo!"

"Sudah ku katakan... mereka tidak akan menyadarinya...!" Yunho malah ngeyel dan menyepelekan celana piayamanya.

"Oooii... bertengkar lagi? Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Yoochun saat bertemu di lorong sekolah.

"Yunhoo..." "Jaejong!" "Kepala batuuu!" Ujar Jaejong dan Yunho saling bersahutan secara bersamaan, mengejek satu sama lain.

"Aiish... kalian berdua memang saling dekat huh! Aku ingin menolongmu Jaejong. Tapi Yunho... kau harus mentraktirku Juice hari ini, jadi..."

TWICH...

"Jaejong... kau harus mendengarkan apa kata Yunho..." Yoochun mengelus-elus tahi lalat Jaejong dengan tujuan agar Jaejong menurut juga padanya.

"...!?" Jaejong terkejut saat jari Yoochun mengusap tahi lalatnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Yunho memasang wajah tidak suka akan tindakan Yoochun pada Jaejongnya.

"Jadi... jika aku menyentuhnya seperti ini, apakah dia akan menjadi penurut Yun? Ah... kenapa aku yang jadi malu... hhehee..." Yoochun mem-blushing gak jelas.

"..."

"A..ah... benar Chun..." Yunho memperhatikan reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukan Jaejong.

SRET...

"Apa-apaan ini Chun...? Kau mengejutkanku..." Jaejong menepis tangan Yoochun dengan santainya.

"Mwo? Jadi, ini tidak berpengaruh jika aku yang menyentuhnya?" Yoochun bingung. Mengapa Jaejong tidak terangsang seperti sebelumnya pikirnya.

"Tentu saja chun ah... walaupun kau melakukannya secara sengajapun tidak ada pengaruhnya. Huh..." Jaejong menghela nafasnya. Tentu saja tidak berpengaruh ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tapi... untuk hari aku cukupkan pertengkaran ku dengan mu Yun..." Jaejong langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang cengo bingung karna tidak ada reaksi saat tahi lalat Jaejong disentuh.

"Wah... memang orang dewasa harus seperti itu." Ujar Yoochun tertawa sambil mengaruk pipinya yang gatal.

"Hey! Cepat Jung Yunho... pulang!"

"Ah... baiklah... bye Yoochun ah..." Yunho pamit pada Yoochun dan segera berlari mengejar Jaejong yang sudah cukup jauh.

"Jae... jaejongie... Nikuman... nikuman!" Yunho berteriak sambil mengejar Jaejong di sepanjang jalan.

"Tidak perlu! Cepat pulang kerumah sekarang!"

**At Kim's House**

BANG...

Jaejong dengan kasarnya membuka pintu rumahnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

TAP...

TAP...

THUD!

Jaejong berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke lantai. Yunho yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah Jaejong hanya bingung dengan sikap Jaejong. Ah... mungkin ia marah lagi padaku, ujar Yunho dalam hati.

"Jae...!?"

"..."

"Tahi lalat mu kok tidak ada reaksi sama sekali jika bukan aku yang menyentuhnya... aku kok tidak tahu ya?" Yunho tertawa bingung saat melihat Jaejong hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya memegang sisi meja makan dan mengeluarkan nafasnya yang dalam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Yun? Kau tahu kan tahi lalatku ini adalah titik terlemahku? Dan tadi tidak ada kan reaksinya?"

"Eh...?" Yunho bingung dengan ucapan Jaejong.

DUK...

"Cepat... cepat sentuh aku Yun..." Jaejong langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho, dan menyuruh Yunho untuk menyentuh tahi lalatnya lagi.

"...!?"

"Disentuh orang lain selain Yunho disini, aku tidak suka! Itu membuatku merinding jika bukan kau Yunho."

DEG...

"Jaejongie?" Wajah Yunho merona seketika.

'Jika aku mengatakan hal seperti ini, mungkin aku akan membuat Yunho merasa bersalah. Walaupun dalam hatiku berkata tidak apa. Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukannya maka aku akan merasa kesakitan.

TWICH...

Yunho mengggapai tahi lalat Jaejong yang gatal dan mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

"Yun... Ah... lagi... sentuh aku Yun... sentuh aku! Aku mau lebih Bear..." Bisik Jaejong seduktif.

DEG...

"Waaaahhh!" Yunho terkesiap saat Jaejong memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencengkram jas sekolahnya hingga kusut.

DEG...

DEG...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE**

**Kalau berminat aku lanjutin...^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK...**

**GOMAWO...**

**-YJS-**


	2. Chapter 2

**JAEJOONG WEAKNESS**

Author : Na U-Young

Main Cast : YUNJAE Couple

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Comedy, School life

Rate : M (NC)

Lenght : Chap 2 of ...

Warning : Underage not allowed! Yaoi phobic not allowed! Dont like dont read, no

flame, no bash, no war, Typo.

Summary : Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah teman sekolah dan juga teman semasa kecil. Jaejoong memiliki titik kelemahan yaitu tahi lalat di pipi kirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yunho mengambil kesempatan akan kelemahan Jaejoong itu?

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA**

**TWICH...**

Yunho menggapai tahi lalat Jaejoong yang gatal dan mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

"Yun... Ah... lagi... sentuh aku Yun... sentuh aku! Aku mau lebih Bear..." Bisik Jaejoong seduktif.

**DEG...**

"Waaaahhh!" Yunho terkesiap saat Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mencengkram jas sekolahnya hingga kusut.

**DEG...**

**DEG...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BRUK...**

Tubuh keduanya terjatuh disaat Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Yunho hingga mengunci pergerakan Yunho yang tak bisa lagi bergerak karena terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuhnya yang direngkuh kuat oleh namja cantik yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tan itu. "Jaejoongie... kalau kau seperti ini aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu..."

"Yun.. aku masih... aku masih merasakan jijik. Aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain. Yunho... hiks..."

Yunho tersenyum disela ringisannya akibat punggung kokohnya terbentur dinding. Jaejoong selalu memperlihatkan kelemahannya apabila mereka bersama. Berbeda jika dengan orang lain. Jaejoong akan mempertahankan sikap cuek, jutek, dan sikap kasarnya, karna ia tidak ingin orang lain memperalatnya.

"Jae... Sudahlah... jangan menangis lagi ne..." Yunho melonggarkan tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar ditubuhnya dan mengusap-usapkan lembut surai aroma vanila khas Jaejoong, hingga namja bermata doe itu tenang dan mulai menengadahkan wajahnya menatap dalam pada mata sipit Yunho yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong.

**SMOOCH...**

Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya tepat pada satu bintik hitam pada sisi kiri wajah Jaejoong. Diciumnya lama hingga ciuman itu bertambah intim ketika Yunho dengan semangatnya menghisap-isap tahi lalat Jaejoong.

"Nn... nnn... nnngghh..."

**DEG...**

Jaejoong merasa ada aliran aneh yang ada disekujur tubuhnya, bagai sengatan listrik hingga tubuhnya menegang kembali dan geli disaat bersamaan. Tubuhnya merespon aneh tiap kali Yunho yang menyentuhnya hingga ia tidak kuat dan mencengkram erat pundak Yunho.

"Yunhhoo... aah... fuaahhh... hah... ah... mmnn..."

**BRUUK...**

Yunho masih tidak mau melepaskan ciuman dan isapannya pada tahi lalat Jaejoong hingga ia menubrukkan tubuh Jaejoong terlentang diatas lantai kayu yang cukup dingin di sore hari itu.

"Yunnhh... ahh.. ahh.. huhuu..."

"Haa... kau... kau lah yang bersalah Boo... kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tahi lalatmu." Yunho menindih tubuh ramping Jaejoong hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan bibir hatinya lalu mengusap tahi lalat itu, Yunhopun langsung mengajukan protesnya kenapa Jaejoongnya tidak langsung menghindar saat Yoochun menyentuh tempat favoritnya.

"Kim Jaejoong adalah milikku. Semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku. Dan kenapa kau malah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu Boo? Menyentuh tahi lalatmu?"

'Ya begitulah. Aku adalah milik Yunho. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku tidak perlu khawatir menahan semua gejolak yang ada pada diriku yang akan ku perlihatkan pada satu-satunya namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati sembari melonggarkan dasi dan membuka ketiga kancing seragamnya.

"Bear... sentuh aku... disini... sentuh aku sepuasmu..."

**GLUP...**

Yunho menelan air liurnya saat dihadapkan dengan sebagian tubuh Jaejoong yang terbuka memperlihatkan tahi lalatnya yang lain yang belum terjamah didekat rahang kanan dan di tengah-tengah dada sintal Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat seksi.

"Ppali Yun..."

Yunho yang tersadar dari keterpukauannya pada tubuh putih Jaejoong yang ditandai dengan beberapa tahi lalat, ditempat yang hampir tersembunyi itu, seketika Yunho langsung membukakan mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah... aaaaa! Ah... disana..." Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya agar memudahkan Yunho dalam mengeksplor tahi lalat di rahangnya. Yunho terus menjilati tahi lalatnya dengan semangat.

"Aah... rasanya enak sekali Bear... nggh... ah... Yun jangan disitu!" Jaejoong protes saat cumbuan namja berwajah kecil ini turun mengitari lehernya. Namun, Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat Yunho mencium dan menghisap tahi lalat yang ada didadanya.

"Hah... ah... Boojae... kau datang duluan eoh? Hihi... aku senang melihatnya..." Yunho terkekeh saat dirinya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang basah dibalik celana sekolah namja cantik yang masih terengah-engah ini.

"Haruskah kita melepaskan ini?" Ujar Yunho sembari melepaskan celana sekolah Jaejoong hingga tidak ada satupun yang menutupi bagian privat milik Jaejoong.

"Boojae... lihatlah... walau hanya dengan melihat tubuhmu, mengapa aku juga bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho yang mengeluarkan bendanya yang ternyata basah akibat precum miliknya sendiri. Jaejoong langsung memblushing ketika ia melihat milik Yunho yang besar dan basah.

"Boojaejoongie... maukah kau kemari? Haruskah kita saling menyentuh titik ternikmat milik kita bersama?" Yunho mengeluarkan smirknya saat Jaejoong mulai merangkak mendekatinya.

"Yunho..."

**CHU...**

Jaejoong langsung menyambar bibir hati milik Yunho, mencium dan melumatnya dengan nikmat.

**GREP...**

**JLEB...**

"Nnn... nnff... nnh... Ahh... Yunh... rasanya... rasanya nikmat sekali... ugh..."

"Aku juga merasakan nikmat Jae... uugh..." Yunho yang langsung menarik tubuh Jaejoong, mendudukan Jaejong hampir tepat berada diselangkangan Yunho dan langsung memasukkan bendanya tanpa ada pemanasan sama sekali. Membuat keduanya mengerang nikmat. Walau terkadang Jaejoong merasa perih dan nyeri dibagian bawahnya yang terus ditusuk oleh benda panjang dan besar milik namja bermaraga Jung itu.

"Nnn... ah.. ah... nnn... fuuu aahh...!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat ia tidak sengaja mendudukan tubuhnya dengan keras pada benda pusaka Yunho.

"Ah... maaf Yun... itu mu licin... uughh!"

"Boo... ah... tunggu dulu..." Yunho membenarkan posisinya dan memegang erat pinggang Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Jaejoong hingga...

**JLEB...**

"Aaaahh... andwaee! Nghh... Yun... akuhh... merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... uunnghh.."

"Nggh... walau kau protes itu tidak ada gunanya Jae. Aku akan memasukkannya lagi kedalam."

"Ehhh...!?"

**BRUK...**

**JLEB...**

Yunho kembali menindih tubuh Jaejoong dan segera melesakan miliknya keluar masuk di hole sempit milik Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Yun... Yunhoooo! Aaahh...!"

"Amazing... Boojae kau banyak sekali keluar eoh? Apakah rasanya enak huh?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Enaakk... nikmat Yun... lebih nikmat daripada sebelumnya."

"Aku juga begitu Boo... aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu."

"Akuuhh juga Yun... Aaahhh!"

"Uung... aku... aku hampir sampai Jae..."

"Ne... kita keluar bersama Yun..." Jaejoong dan Yunho merasakan tanda-tanda mereka akan klimaks dan mempererat pelukannya disaat puncak itu datang yang diwarnai dengan lenguhan lega keduanya.

**BRUKK...**

Saat mencapai puncaknya, tangan Jaejoong yang tadinya mencengkram erat tubuh Yunho langsung terkulai lemas dan membentur lantai. Hingga membuat Yunho terkejut dan kalut saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri alias pinsan.

"Boo...!"

**.**

**.**

"Nghh..." Jaejoong melenguh saat dirinya merasakan kantuknya mulai hilang, dan perlahan membukakan mata doe nya dan mencoba untuk duduk walau dirasa pantatnya kini sangat perih dan nyeri akibat gesekan kasur yang didudukinya.

"Mwoo! Yun...!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut saat melihat Yunho berulang kali bersujud di lantai memohon ampun padanya. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, hanya melihat bingung mengapa Yunho bertingkah seperti itu.

"Semoga kau memiliki hari yang indah Kim Jaejoong ssi...!" Yunho masih dalam posisi bersujudnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yun..? Apa kau terkena flu eoh? Kau menginggau?"

"Aku sudah memaksamu untuk melakukan hal yang mengerikan Jaejoongie... kumohon... terimalah permintaan maafku..." Yunho bolak-balik bersujud dihadapan Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah.

"Haah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan Yun!" Jaejoong yang terkejut langsung membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya hingga selimut yang menutupi dadanya turun hingga menutupi bagian privatnya. Tubuh putih Jaejoong kini dipenuhi dengan ruam-ruam merah kebiruan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Yunho.

"Tapii... semuanya terjadi saat aku mulai menyentuh tahi lalatmu Jae."

"Mwoo? Jika aku tidak menyukainya aku pasti akan menolakmu Yun! Geez... Stupid Yunhoo!"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri mendekati kasur yang ditempati Jaejoong.

"Jadi... Boojaejoongie tidak marah eoh?"

"Aku tidak marah." Ujar Jaejoong santai.

"Lalu... apa kau masih mencintaiku eoh?"

"Kau... kau tidak salah Yun! Apakah seburuk itu? Kau mencintaiku juga kan?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Huuaa... tentu sajaa... aku mencintaimu Boojaee..." Yunho merengek lega saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Hey... pasang bajumu bodoh!" Ujar Jaejoong terkejut saat ia melihat tubuh Yunho yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa hingga bendanya yang besar terpampang menggantung dihadapannya.

"Geez... ternyata kau salah paham Jung!" Jaejoong menyingkirkan selimutnya dan hendak beranjak dari kasurnya. Namun saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuhnya langsung limbung dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Ternyata efek bercintanya sangat hebat eoh... hingga kaki Jaejoong tidak mampu menyangga tubuhnya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Waahh... ungghh.. pinggangku..." Jaejoong meringis memegang pinggangya. Hingga iapun tidak sadar dengan posisinya yang mengangkang lebar.

"Boo... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya diantara selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Hmm... Jaejoongie... kamu punya tahi lalat ditempat itu juga eoh? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?"

**BLUSSH...**

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, seketika wajah Jaejoong merona parah menahan malu.

"Eeeeehhh...!"

"Booo..."

"Aahh... tunggu Yun! Jangan melakukan lebih dari ini... huaa..." Jaejoong terkesiap saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaa... andwaeeee! Yunhoooo! Huaaa...!" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho kini sudah menempel diselangkangannya untuk mencium bahkan menjilati tahi lalat milik namja menawan itu. Namja cantik yang memiliki banyak sekali tahi lalat atau bisa disebut dengan The Queen of Moles. Kekekeke...

'Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi orang satu-satunya yang selalu dimarahi oleh Yunho. Agar miliknya tak tersentuh oleh orang lain lagi. Posesif Yunho..." Kekeh Jaejoong melihat sikap Yunho yang peduli padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day**

**Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

**.**

'Atas dasar apa seseorang bisa menyukai orang lain? Penampilan? Wajah? Personality? Atau beberapa hal lainnya? Aku, Kim Jaejoong telah jatuh cinta pada teman sekolahku semenjak berada disekolah dasar. Jung Yunho... itulah orangnya. Dan tahi lalat ini.

**TWICH...**

**SLAP...**

"Huaaa...!" Yunho mengerang kecewa saat ia hampir berhasil menyentuh tahi lalat Jaejoong yang ada di pipi kirinya. Jaejoong dengan cekatan menyingkirkan jari Yunho dari wajahnya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau berjanji akan belajar dengan bersungguh-sungguh eoh? Ujian sebentar lagi akan tiba. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Jung!"

"Tapi... aku sudah mulai bosan Jaejoongie... ayolah... kita istirahat sebentar..."

"Bosan? Ini belum satu jam kita belajar Yun...kau kira untuk apa aku datang kesini kalau tidak untuk mengajarimu eoh?" Bentak Jaejoong meletakan bukunya kasar diatas meja belajar.

"Huhuu... bukankah kita berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih eoh? Dan kita selalu menghabiskan waktu kita dengan belajar. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian Boo..." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Jaejoong.

"GRRRR! Kurang ajar! Jika aku terus memanjakanmu seperti itu, kau akan jadi apa nanti Yunhoo!" Marah Jaejoong dan langsung menghantam wajah dan tubuh Yunho dengan memukulnya sedikit keras namun ditanggapi Yunho dengan wajah yang dipenuhi gambar love dimana-mana yang mengelilingi kepalanya akibat pukulan sayang Jaejoong.

"Eehehehe..." Yunho malah tertawa geli.

**BRUK...**

"Araseoo! Hanya 10 menit oke!" Jaejoong menubrukkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya sembari menarik kemeja milik Yunho untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Yaaaayy!" Yunho bersorak senang dan langsung mengapit tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong kemudian kakinya melingkar dikaki Jaejoong. Bisa dikatakan posisi Jaejoong kini bagaikan sebuah guling yang dipeluk posesif oleh pemiliknya.

'Hehe... sebenarnya akau tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku saat ini pada Yunho kalau aku sangat senang dengan sikapnya yang menggemaskan terhadapku. Aku senang sekali... hihi..." Jaejoong membatin seraya tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia sebenarnya ingin berlovey dovey dengan Yunho. Namun karna gengsinya lah ia berpura-pura seperti tidak menginginkan untuk sekedar bermesra-mesraan terus dengan namja tersayangnya. Padahal ia sendiri ingin... kekeke...

"Boo... aku sungguh mencintaimu..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk berada diatasnya. Dan Yunho mengesek-gesekan hidungnya pada helaian rambut halus dan wangi milik kekasihnya.

"Hmm... me too Bear...!" Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya didada biadang Yunho.

**DEG...**

Mata doe Jaejoong seketika membulat saat dirasa ada yang mengganjal didekat selangkangannya. 'Andawae... jangan bilang Yunho Turn on lagi...'

"Hey! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung!" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho ketika ia sadar milik Yunho membesar akibat posisi berbahaya mereka saat ini.

"Ehhhh!" Yunho terkejut dengan pemberontakkan Jaejoong.

**GREP...**

**TWICH...**

"Unghh... apapun itu, kalau sudah seperti ini sangat tidak baik Jung!" Jaejoong merinding saat Yunho mengusap-usapkan jarinya diantara bongkahan pantat Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi celana Jeans.

"Tapi... aku ingin melakukannya Boo..."

**CHU...**

Yunho mengecupi bibir cherry Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong membuang muka untuk menghindari perbuatan lebih dari Yunho. Hingga ia pun tidak sadar tubuhnya kini sudah berada dibawah Yunho yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Andwaeee! Yun... jika kau tidak berhenti, maka aku akan memukulmu lagi. Hentikann!"

"Heh... kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu disaat nipple mulai mengeras eoh?"

**FLINCH...**

Yunho menjepit nipple Jaejoong dengan jarinya dan mengusapnya seduktif dibalik kaos Jaejong yang bermotif kulit jebra.

"Huuaa..." Jaejoong langsung menegang kembali akibat tangan nakal Yunho menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Coba lihat ini..." Yunho menggosok-gosokkan bendanya yang mengeras pada benda mungil milik Jaejoong.

"Boo... lets do it again..."

"Tidak mauu!" Tolak Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Yunho.

'Aku tidak akan mau lagi menuruti keinginan si mesum Yunho lagi...!' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Hmmppptt... Boojaejoongie..." Yunho kecewa dan mencemberutkan wajahnya hingga terlihat pipinya yang menggembung aneh. Namun, ia tidak akan berhenti begitu saja sebelum keinginannya terkabul.

"Kau tidak jujur lagi eoh? Baiklah kalu begitu... maka dengan terpaksa aku harus melakukannya." Yunho langsung mengarahkan jarinya yang panjang untuk menyentuh tahi lalat Jaejoong yang ada di pipi kirinya.

"Yunho...! Jangan..."

"I can't hear youuu" Yunho tidak memperdulikan penolakan Jaejoong lagi.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya maka aku akan..."

**CHUU...**

Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah mencium tahi lalatnya lagi. Dan pergerumulan panas pun tak bisa dihindari. Karna Jaejoong yang kembali terangsang bahkan sudah terhipnotis dengan perkataan Yunho. Hingga ia tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk sekedar menolak permintaan Yunho. Dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang Jaejoong sendiri malah menyerahkan dirinya lagi dengan mengarahkan hole privatnya di hadapan Yunho yang menatap takjub akan keberhasilannya karna Jaejoong mengiyakan permintaannya lagi.

"Bear.. kau bisa memasukkannya dengan mudah eoh? Kau bisa menjilatnya juga kan..."

"Kekeke... erotis eoh... baiklah Boo... aku akan memulainya." Dengan cepat Yunho mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di hole pink Jaejoong yang berkedut nakal.

**SLUURRPP...**

"Aaa... Yunhoo!"

**.**

**.**

"Ungg... Yun... itu terlalu dalam... hiks..." Jaejoong meringis saat Yunho membenamkan bendanya sangat dalam didalam holenya tanpa bergerak.

"Feel soo good Yun..."

"Ne... aku juga Boo... unghh..."

"Ahh... disana..." Jaejoong mengerang nikmat saat Yunho menumbuk good spot miliknya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat hingga tubuh Jaejoong terguncang hebat.

"Apa kau terangsang dengan telinga atau tahi lalatmu Boo?" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan mengusap telinga Jaejoong dan menjilati tahi lalat dipipi kiri itu secara bergantian.

"Atauu... tahi lalat yang ada dipaha dalam mu Boo..."

**DEG...**

"Yun... hentikan... aku... aku... Aaaarggghh!" Jaejoong yang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Yunho yang menggaruk-garukan tahi lalatnya hingga ia pun langsung klimaks saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

"Uurrghh... pinggangku sakit... hiks... pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa belajar... hiks... Yunho ppaboo... stupid... Yunho Idiot... huhu..." Jaejoong meringis merasakan nyeri pada pinggang dan holenya. Ia masih setia dengan posisi tengkurapnya karna tak sanggup jika bergesekan dengan kasur Yunho.

"Joongie... sudah ku bilang... aku minta maaf ne..." Ya... Yunho kembali diliputi rasa bersalah disaat kenormalannya kembali. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya untuk merengkuh dan memeluk tubuh rapuh namja cantiknya dari belakang.

"..."

"Tapi... kau merasakan sensasinya kan Jae? Nikmat bukan? Bahkan kau keluar sudah 3 kali chagi..." Ujar Yunho kembali bersemangat mengingat Jaejoong lebih cepat dan lebih banyak klimaks darinya.

"GRRR! Serangan rudaalll!"

**BUUKK...**

**BUUKK...**

Jaejoong melemparkan semua barang yang ada dihadapannya baik itu bantal, buku-buku tebal, bahkan lemari pun diangkatnya... saking kesalnya dengan penuturan polos sekaligus mesum dari kekasihnya.

"KYAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/STOP**

**Hadeuh... mian... enceh-nya banyak di chap ini... cerita ini emang dari sononya banyak enceh-nya (Manga asli). Ini banyak yang aku skip-skip loh... gak kuat babeh mesum amet yak! Tahi lalat emak diserang mulu... Kyaaa.. *ehemm...Ya sekali lagi kalau masih berminat YoungYoung lanjutin... ini belum end... So...**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW &amp; FAVE bagi yang suka dan masih pengen ini dilanjutin.**

**Oh ya... bagi yang mau baca juga FF YUNJAE "Un Carnet De Bal" silahkan... tinggalkan jejak juga yah... gumawo...^^v**

**Hampir lupa lagi... TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVE dichapter 1... Gumawo banyak yang suka FF ini... Hug... 1 per 1 YJS... *maaf apdet lama jika berminat aku akan usahakan apdet tiap weekend...^^**

**-YJS-**


End file.
